


Make You Feel Good

by Prettychoni



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettychoni/pseuds/Prettychoni
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are even more in love than they have ever been.





	Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my baby; you know who you are.

There will come a time when the depths of the earth couldn’t possibly manage finding a reason to dampen the happiness that thrives within you. Memories, the ones that haunt your soul and send a mysterious gloom throughout you and the ones that create a pit of butterflies in your stomach. They won’t matter. Nothing will disturb the peacefulness of your nights with the loved ones whom cherish your affection and thrive from your presence, and nothing will push you into the despair you once felt in the past. 

The hurting, the healing and the loving. 

Completely and utterly not wanting to look at yourself because of the disgust and the hatred you see in your reflection. Wanting to hurt yourself in every way, because you feel as though it is what you deserve. Sensing that every human surrounding you sees you in a manor of loathing and wishes you nothing but pain, because that is all you’re feeling. Constantly. Flooding through your veins and pulsing around your body, crippling you and making you envy the smiles on the faces of your loved ones. Why are they happy, when you can think of nothing which brings you joy?

Learning to love yourself, putting yourself first and taking that leap of faith into maintaining a positive outlook on every situation which is brought to you. The importance of dealing with the temptation, fighting against the endless thoughts of judgements and hard times, powering through the depression and the anxiety. Remembering that this too shall pass. 

Embracing the love that surrounds you. The most beautiful gift that you could give yourself. Allow yourself to curl into the happiness you wish to have. Know that you’re the only thing standing in the way of being okay, of being happy and feeling wanted. Happiness comes from within. Give the flowers inside of you the water and light that is needed to grow, let them spread throughout you and poison your blood with joy and engrave it into your mind. You have the right of life, of love, of happiness. 

Continuous encouragement from others should be welcomed instead of pushed aside. Let people help. Help yourself. Don’t give the uncontrollable demons the satisfaction of winning. 

Learning how to love yourself is a difficult experience, conquering the sadness and finding yourself is something which you couldn’t ever forget. The process is hard and disappointing at times, yet it brings you to the place of happiness within yourself that you will cherish forever.

||

Cheryl Blossom’s eyes were glazed over, tears threatening to spill and beginning to roll silently down her cheeks. Her gaze remained completely stuck on the girl in front of her, heart racing as she came to the conclusion that she was, in fact, the luckiest girl. Pink hair that was so effortlessly flowing, flipping as she turned her head and spoke with excitement and her brown eyes that bubbled with a softness which had Cheryl’s knees completely weak. 

So when the girl across from her met her gaze, winked before letting out the cutest giggle Cheryl had ever heard and subtly began pointing towards the phone in Cheryl’s hand, she didn’t hesitate to look at the messages she had undoubtedly received from her girlfriend.

Toni 1.43pm:  
You seem to be lost in thought over there, everything okay?

Cheryl 1.44pm:  
I’m okay, just thinking.

Toni 1.44pm:  
Care to spill?

Cheryl 1.47pm:  
I’m so lucky to have you.

Toni 1.48pm:  
And I’m so lucky to have you, Bombshell.

Cheryl 1.48pm:  
I’m never going to live that down, am I?

Toni 1.50pm:  
No, I like it.

Cheryl 1.51pm:  
I love you.

Toni 1.53pm:   
I love you more than anything.

Toni 1.55pm:  
You look beautiful.

Cheryl 1.55pm:  
Not as beautiful as you.

Toni 1.56pm:  
I bet you would look even more beautiful with my face between your legs and you moaning my name.

Cheryl 1.58pm:  
Antoinette! We’re in school.

Toni 1.58pm:   
That hasn’t stopped us before. Come over here so I can tell you what I’m going to do to you.

Cheryl couldn’t prevent her legs from beginning to move closer to her. “Nice for you to finally join me, I missed you.” Toni whispered into her ear, arms wrapping protectively around Cheryl’s waist and pulling the girl to sit on her lap. Toni began leaving delicate kisses along Cheryl’s pale cheek and smirked at the blush that was deepening on her girlfriends skin.

Cheryl curled into her, hiding her face in an attempt to keep up her ‘badass’ reputation, but it was useless because all of their friends were already gushing over the sight. 

“Why do you always tease me at the wrong time?” Cheryl attempted to be stern, glaring at her girlfriend who still remained smirking at her. Toni’s fingers had begun stroking the exposed skin on her stomach and it sent Cheryl’s mind into a frenzy of thoughts, images of a naked Toni flooding her and causing a coat of goosebumps to cover her body. 

“There’s no wrong time for teasing, babygirl.” Toni replied with a confidence that caused Cheryl to bite back a moan. It was embarrassing, how one sentence could turn her on so much and the impact of one nickname had her utterly weak, but all Cheryl could suddenly think about was the way Toni’s tongue felt in the pool of her wetness.

Suggestive messages between the two remained passed throughout the couple for the rest of the school day, leaving Cheryl unfocused as she sat alone in her last class. All her mind could think about was Toni’s body, how her hands trail across her skin so carefully and with such appreciation that she falls even more in love every time she is touched.

Her mind became too overpowering and with a picture of Toni on her phone screen, that was obviously taken before they left for school without anything covering her body except her usual serpent jacket, Cheryl found herself bubbling a lame excuse about her nana being sick and was hurriedly leaving the classroom. She hopped onto her motorcycle, curtesy of said girlfriend, and was quick to return to the comfort of Thistlehouse.

Cheryl was a perfectionist. Everything had to be precisely flawless and no mistakes were allowed to be made, but with Toni it was different. Toni taught Cheryl to embrace her flaws and that having them is what created perfection. Toni taught Cheryl that everything was only perfect because of their mistakes and how they overcome them, how they deal with them, how they grow from them.

Cheryl wanted tonight to be perfect. She wanted Toni to see all of her flaws, and to love her for them. She was anxious and excited and overfilled with emotions that left her mind dazed. 

Surely they had been intimate before, Cheryl and Toni craved intimacy, and Cheryl was completely and utterly in love with Toni. She wanted to show her; Cheryl wanted Toni to understand her feelings, how much she adores her and how much she thrives when around her. 

She planned to do exactly that. 

So, when she heard the door to Thistlehouse close with Toni’s typical over dramatic bang, Cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile before looking at her appearance once more in her full length mirror. Her soft, porcelain skin was exposed prominently, nothing but a beautiful red lingerie set covering her body and hugging her in all of the right places that Cheryl knew would make Toni completely weak, and the darkest shade of red lipstick perfectly applied to her plump lips.

“Baby, are you in he-“ Cheryl whipped around at the sound of her girlfriends voice cutting short, the smaller girl having stopped and was seemingly struck still. She gave her girlfriend a smile and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, talking a step closer towards where Toni remained frozen.

“Hi, I was waiting for you to get home.” Cheryl whispered, her fingers reaching out to play with the hem of Toni’s top and her teeth sinking into her lip as she bit it in a way that caused a shiver to rush throughout Toni’s body. “I was thinking and I want to show you just how much you mean to me.” 

Toni didn’t respond, she didn’t have time, before Cheryl’s lips were on her own and she was roughly pinned against the wall. They kissed with a hungry passion but yet it remained soft and blissful, both girls pulling each other as close as possible. Hands roamed, Toni feeling as much of Cheryl’s skin as she could with a delicacy that made Cheryl fall even more in love with her, and suddenly she found herself breaking the kiss with a breathless pant. 

“On the bed. Now, before I fuck you stood up against this wall.” Toni’s eyes widened and the uncomfortable wetness flooded in her underwear became more obvious to her. Lust and desire lingered in the room and Toni was pushed back onto the bed by her girlfriends gentle hands.

“Fuck, Cheryl. What has gotten into you?” She moaned when lips began attacking her neck, sucking and nipping and marking her skin with detailed bruises of love. Toni’s back arched and her nails dug into Cheryl’s back harshly, “please baby. Don’t tease me today.” 

“There’s no wrong time for pleasing, babygirl.” Cheryl repeated Toni’s earlier words, followed by her grinding her thigh into Toni’s clothed centre, watching closely as brown eyes rolled backwards and her jaw fell open releasing a moan. “Patience is key.” She whispered, fingers dancing momentarily at the hem of Toni’s top once again, before discarding the clothing and hungrily attaching her lips to the newly exposed skin.

“You’re really beautiful.” She breathed out between kisses, looking innocently up at Toni who stared back at her. “Breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous.” Cheryl spoke so softly but her actions were rough as she bit at Toni’s skin, her hands moving to her boobs and cupping them. 

Toni’s fingers laced through Cheryl’s curly locks, tugging and pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. The warmth of Cheryl’s tongue eagerly slipped into her mouth and Toni moaned at the sensation. 

Cheryl sat up, straddling Toni’s waist and her hips began to move slowly, grinding against her girlfriend and allowing her hands to pay attention to Toni’s boobs as she did. “What do you want baby?” Cheryl asked. 

The shorter girl beneath her shuddered noticeably and Cheryl placed her finger beneath Toni’s chin, looking into her eyes. “I want you to fuck me. Make me yours. Make me scream. Make me moan. Make me cum. Please.” Toni pleaded, and Cheryl couldn’t deny her girl when she was asking so nicely.

She was quick to release Toni’s heated body of the remaining clothing that clung to her skin and dived straight in to her delicious body, appreciating every inch of it with her hands and her mouth. Cheryl’s hands wondered, landing in the place where Toni craved her to touch. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Cheryl asked, fingers brushing slightly through dripping folds as she did so, Toni reacting with a loud moan.

Pink hair stuck to Toni’s face and her eyes were already shutting, but she nodded her head eagerly and bucked her hips into Cheryl’s hands. “Please. I do.” She whimpered and Cheryl nodded, appreciating the confirmation.

She allowed her fingers to sink into the other girl, curling inside of her and searching for the spot which made the other girl weak. Her mouth trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses alongside her thighs until they met her hand and she licked at the wetness which was begging to be tasted.

“Oh my god, Cheryl. More.” Toni’s moans were encouraging and everything Cheryl needed to continue. She moved her hand faster, her fingers deep inside of the girl and she swirled her tongue through her dripping folds until it met her swollen clit. 

She was quick with her movements, but still remained soft and attentive. Cheryl pleasured her girlfriend in the way she knew was needed, hitting all of the weak spots and hidden places that she had become all too familiar with. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Cheryl asked, breathing heavily against Toni and adding another finger inside of her, quickening the pace she had going. 

Toni’s hands tightened in Cheryl’s hair, balling into fists as her stomach became tight and consumed with pleasure. “That feels so fucking good. You’re so fucking good at that. Keep going.” Toni moaned loudly, the sound vibrating from the walls and playing like music to Cheryl’s ears. 

Cheryl knew how close her girlfriend was, because her thighs had started shaking and her grip in her hair was beginning to loosen ever so slightly. She used this to her advantage, her tongue applying more pressure to Toni’s clit and her fingers becoming deeper and slower with every thrust she made. 

“Look at me.” Cheryl told her softly and with one glance down at her girlfriend, Toni’s vision blurred, her body stiffened and she moaned Cheryl’s name. Cheryl stilled her movements but didn’t pull away, allowing Toni to ride out her orgasm and become completely relaxed before she brought the small serpent into a tight embrace. 

She kissed her cheeks lovingly, before her nose and then finally her lips. Toni moaned at the taste of herself and then grabbed ahold of Cheryl’s hand, their eyes locking as she wrapped her lips around her soaked fingers, lapping up the juices that coated them. 

Cheryl stared with hooded eyes, her heart tightening in her chest. 

Toni released Cheryl’s hand and then raised her eyebrow, “your turn?”


End file.
